Funny Love Relocation!
by PancakePuff
Summary: After the Guh-Rong is burned down, Pucca and her uncles plus Garu , move to another village while their own is being rebuilt. However, will this new village kill them first? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hii!!~ I've been having writer's block for a while, stupid family thing. I'm so, very sorry for not updating...*Gets hit by rotten peach* Gwah!!...I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyway, the uncles never get mad at Pucca, so they may seem OOC here. But we don't want Pucca to grow up to be like Ring-Ring! :P Oh, well...Read it or ELSE!! Haha, only kidding....Maybe. Enjoy~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a lovely day in Sooga Village. The birds are happily chirping, the flowers are blooming, and the customers in the Guh-Rong are.......running?

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE BUILDING!!!! EVERYONE STOP DROP AND ROLL!!" Uncle Ho screamed. Customers escaped the smoking building. Firefighters did head counts to make sure no one was still inside the flaming building.

The once beautiful and prestigious restaurant was now nothing but a pile of rubble. As if on cue, Pucca clung on to Garu. "You're alright!! You're alright!!" she chanted. It took all of Garu's strength to push her off of him.

"The fire began at this table here. It then spread quite rapidly." one fireman pointed out on a map. The uncles growled. "PUCCA!!YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED WHEN HOUSE IS FIXED!!! AS FOR YOU, CHING AND ABYO...YOUR PARENTS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!!" Uncle Dumpling yelled.

Pucca, Ching and Abyo stepped forward and bowed to show their apology. "Do you know how many people could have been hurt by your....your....What were you even doing??" Uncle Linguini questioned. Pucca cleared her throat. "We are very sorry. We would not have known that our Chinese New Year explosives demonstration would make the building catch fire..." she said.

"Well, I guess you're forgiven, this once. But what will we do? Last time the Guh-Rong wasn't around, it was catastrophic. The building supplies alone would cost too much..." Uncle Ho said. "Maybe we can just make your new instant noodles at home to wait..?" Ching suggested. "Instant noodles? BLEH!" Abyo said. Ching glared at him.

"Well, there's another village over. And it has an abandoned Guh-Rong. We can use that one." Pucca said thoughtfully, with her arms locked around a reluctant Garu. "That's a great idea!" Uncle Ho said. "Wait a minute! We'll have to walk to a whole other village to eat noodles? Isn't that a bit...irrational?" A man shouted. The main characters stared at him. "Yes, it is. Now go away. You are ruining the plot the idiotic writer managed to squeeze out of her, simple, human mind." Pucca said. "Okay...Just asking. Geez." he said and sunk back into the darkness that is not ever being seen again in a Fanfiction.

"Let's go. We're losing sunlight." Uncle Dumpling said. Pucca hitched a piggy-back ride on Garu's back. "Pucca, are you bringing Garu along?" Uncle Dumpling asked. Pucca giggled and nodded. Just grin and bear it, Just grin and bear it.....Garu thought as he walked with the uncles out of Sooga Village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Poor Garu. Mwahahaha. I hope you liked it! *Has rotten banana thrown at head* I'm fine...Review, and I'll like you very much, okay? I need sleep now. Nighty night. *Falls off chair*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiiiiii!!!! Sorry for the VERY late update!! I'm having summer school, and the teacher, Ms. Myer, is meaaaan! ;_; Oh, well. You don't care about my life problems, let's get on with the show!! *Gets hit by watermelon* That one hurt....But I'm okay...Haha....Enjoy.~ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pucca (who was still on Garu's back), and her uncles walked through the village. It wasn't much different from theirs, except everyone seemed suspicious. "Hmm, according to this crudely drawn map, it should be about 5 paces away." Uncle Ho said, staring at the map hand-drawn by an old man who claimed to own the village.

Pucca looked around and saw a small kitten. She jumped off of Garu's back kung fu-style, and glomped the kitten. "Aww, you remind of Yani when she was just a baby!! You are so cute~!!" she cooed. The kitten looked startled, but didn't move. Garu sighed and rubbed his now numb neck, while the uncles analyzed the map.

"Is that you....TOUCHING Princess Kawaii Neko Strawberry Apple Pencil Angelcake??!!" A high female voice said indignantly. Pucca looked up to see a girl with curly elbow-length blond hair, wearing a tiara with pearls decorating it and a sparkly, pink princess costume. She looked quite enraged. "Get your filthy, peasant hands off of her this INSTANT!!" she shouted.

Pucca put the heavily-named kitten down. "And who, exactly, are you?" Pucca asked, regretting leaving the cat alone. The girl laughed, an annoying sound. "If you must know, peasant," she spat the word "peasant" out as if it left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"I am the beautiful, adorable, lovable, Princess Veronica!! I am the princess of this fair village, as you can see." she introduced herself, and flipped her hair back. Pucca glared at her. "Well, aren't you a little brat." she muttered, low enough so she wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, the princess DID hear. "You!! You ugly, jealous commoner!! You're only jealous because I excel much higher in looks, intelligence, grace, and financial status than you because you're just JEALOUS!!!!" she shouted, stomping her diamond-encrusted boots.

"Yeahh, that's it. I'm jealous of a self-centered, spoiled little brat. I can only hope to be as stuck-up and snotty as you." Pucca said sarcastically. Veronica growled angrily. "SHUT UP!! You'll all DIE if you don't bow down and beg my apology, peasants!!" she shouted. They all stared at her. Garu raised an eyebrow. Pucca chuckled. "Are you going to throw glitter at us?" she said to her. Princess Veronica started tugging at her own hair in an angered state.

"That's it!! I tried to be nice!! I tried to welcome you!! But no, you have to be mean, rude and utterly disrespectful!! You'll see!! You won't live!!! None of you!!!" she screamed, and was promptly dragged off by her arms by two men in butler suits.

"The princess must have water sprayed on her with a hose until she calms down." one of them said. Pucca sweatdropped. "She's worse than Ring-Ring...." she said. "Ah-hah!! There's the Guh-Rong!" Uncle Linguini said and pointed at a huge building that looked like it was about to crumble.

Pucca shivered cutely and hugged Garu, who in turn tried to pull out of her grasp, and failed immensely. "We-ll, it's not SO bad..." Uncle Ho said, as two hunks of rock fell out of its side.  
Uncle Dumpling sighed. "It is better than nothing at all." he said. They carried their luggage into the restaurant.

It looked old-fashioned, and had a lot of tables in a cluster. "I can't wait to see my room!" Pucca said cheerfully, pulling Garu by his hair. "The kitchen is clean, at least." Uncle Ho said, after glancing into the basic kitchen. "This won't be so bad, after all.

Meanwhile, a spited princess sat on her throne, as a maid blow-dried her wet hair. "Those stupid peasants will PAY for their disrespect!!" she growled, and shook her golden-gloved fist. She then thought, and laughed maniacally, while the hair-drier was still on. The maid sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"It's perfect!! With the help of this ruse, and that trap, not to mention this trick!!! And, to balance it all out, a touch of death!! IT'S FOOL-PROOF!!" she plotted, like she was cooking something.

At this point, the maid was backing away slowly, hoping the princess wouldn't notice that she now had an afro from too much hair-dryer exposure.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahah-ha!!!!!"

-  
A/N: So, there you have it. What is she planning? I dunno. I'm an idiot. Hope you liked this chapter! I pretty much fried my brain writing it. So, you know the drill. Review, and I'll marry you (maybe), okay? :-D Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. If I did, Pucca and Garu would be married by now. I only own Princess Veronica, who my best friend, Alice, invented. So basically, I own nothing. ''' ^_^ 


End file.
